


"Can we cuddle?"

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Sickfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Even with Plague, arguably the second warmest Flight, in Falkr’s veins, he couldn’t seem to retain heat.





	"Can we cuddle?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"I'm freezing, can we cuddle?"_ from [**this post**](https://anonyony1.tumblr.com/post/173213724532/sick-prompts-1).
> 
> Taji belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

Even with Plague, arguably the second warmest Flight, in **[Falkr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=21645029)** ’s veins, he couldn’t seem to retain heat. **  
**

His day had begun in bed, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get past it. Though his attempts were futile, he only ventured from the covers to either add another blanket, change his sweat-soaked sweater for a new, dry one, or even something to drink.

Nothing seemed to help.

The shivers were the worst part. They exhausted him, yet refused to let him sleep. When he couldn’t take it anymore, a new idea popped into his head: **[Taji](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=5476943)** ’s forge.

Falkr whined, wished his mate was here to care for and keep him warm, as he always did.

It took him a long moment to muster up enough energy to push the covers off himself, and an even longer moment to convince his exhausted body to _move_. He shakily pulled a fresh sweater over the one he was wearing, more to hide the evidence than keep him warm, then padded from the bedroom without bothering with his shoes.

Though the world swam with every step, he managed to keep his pace semi-steady as he made his way to his destination, managed to not trip or stumble.

He couldn’t stop the sharp inhale as he stepped into the warmth of Taji’s workspace, his shivers amplifying instead of receding. A wave of exhaustion rolled over him, and the brief thought of lying where he stood was interrupted by a pair of gentle hands on him. They were exactly what he had been trying to find all day: warm, and when he leaned into the one that cupped his cheek he felt something squeeze and slightly tug at his upper arm. Hearing his name cut through the fog.

“...Falkr?”

Not having realized they’d closed, he frowned as heavy eyes fluttered open. He squinted at his mate’s concerned face as he tried to get his bearings, weakly grasped at the wrist near his face. “I’m freezing,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if he was loud enough to be heard, didn’t care, “can we cuddle?”

Falkr watched amusement break through Taji’s concern, sighed as the warm hand that rested against his skin slid up to his forehead. “Of course. How about you sit here a second and I’ll get a blanket?”

Falkr shook his head, yet didn’t resist when Taji coaxed him to sit against the wall. The whine of protest he made sounded distant to his ears.

The next thing he knew, Taji was carefully stripping him of his clothes, soaked or not. With no expendable energy left, he let himself be moved down onto his side, barely registered Taji sliding up behind him until he felt the unmistakable body heat of one born in Fire seep into him wherever Taji’s skin touched.

With a soft exhale in relief, Falkr finally stopped shivering, and he easily drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
